User blog:LazyLilac/KCP(OC)-Ronpa, Deadly Life
KCP-Ronpa is renamed KCP(OC)-Ronpa, as KCP is over, but Amy won :). So David became the second victim, and Chris will be the protag for a while. Melissa will still have a big role on how this turns out, and she keeps the imaginary ahoge. This will have some special events as the previous investigation was super short. Well, let's go! Body Discovery Tyler: NO! Chris: We all hurried to the table where David was at. Jake: Strange... Amy: Ahem, you're supposed to be mourning for him! Dakota: Now everyone will fall into despair AGAIN! Luna: See? There was no point in the party? Leila: But... Melissa: Luna, what do you mean about that? Chris: They positioned themselves in an arguing position. Luna: Well, if Leila didn't plan the party, Monokuma wouldn't make the motive. So if the party didn't happen, David wouldn't be dead! Melissa: Well... Melissa: Luna! You aren't acting like before! Luna: Stop acting like you're my mom! Melissa: So what? Get back to your old personality! Chris: They stopped arguing suddenly, and they distanced themselves. Monokuma: Oops! Sorry! The drama was getting intense, so I thought I would make the announcement when they were done fighting! Besides, you never know if Luna kills Melissa, or vice versa! Upupupu! Tyler: Shut it with that laugh! Monokuma: Ehh??? Tyler: Thanks to you, my best friend here died. MonoKingsley: Seems like everyone here is fighting! No good! Actually, now that I think of it... It's quite nice. Luna: Shut up! Monokuma: Well, time to investigate! Jonathan: What about sleep? Monokuma: I'll give sleeping gas to everyone when investigation is over, and have the trial when you wake up. Jonathan: What about breakfast? Monokuma: Fine, after breakfast. Jonathan: *grinning sprite* How about our normal everyday lives! Monokuma: Hey! Amy: Haha! Good one! Jonathan: Thanks! Monokuma: Well, the clock is starting to tick down! I'll send the Monokuma File! Chris: The E-Handbook beeped. We all took ours out. A new notification was on the app "Monokuma Files". I opened it, and there was a new one. The victim is David, the Ultimate Comic Book Writer. The estimated time of death is around 10:30PM. The weapon is unclear, but there are no injuries on the body. Melissa: So um... Melissa: Let's get started. Jake: Since when you the leader? Melissa: Well, when were you? Ginny: Alright, let's look around the second floor. Chris: I did the average thing and ran up to David. ''So, where are the injuries? Amelia: In the Monokuma file, it said that there were no injuries. Johny: So let's assume... Jake: Let's leave the assuming at the class trial. Johny: Well, if we do all the suspecting at the investigation, won't the trial be quicker. Jake: Tch, you don't understand how this works. Johny: I'm human like you! Chris: ''There was spilled Hyper Green on the table. Could this mean anything? "Hyper Green" added to Truth Bullets Tyler and Luna's Club Jake: Let's go look in the kitchen. Chris: A-alright! Chris: I can't tell him to fire me. Apparently, he was a professional, and that I will become a great crime investigator when we get out of this place. But will I even survive here? Chris: So what are we looking for? Jake: ... Chris: We're leaving? Jake: Yeah. Chris: Why though? Jake: It seems like we only have 11 people investigating. Chris: But we still have 13 people left. Jake: Do you have eyes?! Chris: Y-yes! Jake: Well look, Tyler and Luna aren't investigating! Chris: Well, he was right. Tyler and Luna were huddled together, seemingly sobbing like crazy. Jake: Oi! Get up and start helping! Luna: Our friends are dead! Jake: Well, you can help us find out the killer of David if you investigate!! Tyler: Well, I'm never gonna be happy again! Melissa: Tyler too? Well, seems like having friends here isn't that good after all. Chris: She sighed and walked away. Chris: Last time, Tyler was good friends with Bryan. When he died, he helped investigate quickly. Does this mean anything...? "Tyler's Situation" added to Truth Bullets Elle: ... Elle: How can I help you? Chris: Oh, David- Jake: Hey, she knows where the Monokuma file is. Chris: Isn't it good to make sure? Jake: No, we just wasted 5 minutes of investigation!! Chris: You acted like a girl there. Jake: Come. On. Elle, do you want to come along with us? Elle: ... Elle: I'd be delighted to. Chris: Delighted with no expression? Tyler's theory is probably correct. Jake: Chris! Chris: Okay! Jake: Let's check the other food. Chris: Why the food? Couldn't David be strangled? Jake: NO EXTERNAL INJURIES ON BODY!!! Chris: Ok ok ok ok!! Jake: Let's check Melissa's kebabs first. Melissa: Why mine? Jake: Because you seem most suspicious! Melissa: Just because I hate you? Jake: Yes. Melissa: Wow, so much for an Ultimate Detective. Jake: Shut up. Let's go, Chris. Chris: Okay! When we left Melissa, I waved at her nervously. She smiled and rolled her eyes at Jake. Jake: Now. Let's investigate- Elle: ... Elle: Where? Chris: In the kitchens. Jake: On the first floor Elle: ... Elle: The water Park? Jake: The first floor. Chris: Alright fine. Then the kitchens. Jake: No, then the Water Park like she said. Chris: Will you ever agree to what I say?? Jake: We're still gonna go into the kitchens within an hour. Now to the first floor. Chris: We went down the stairs. Jake: Bryan's study center. Chris: Why? He's dead. Jake: Well, when we get out of here you're gonna get a detective brain, and then you'll finally discover how. Chris: Jeez, he's so annoying!! Chris: '' Elle and I followed Jake to a shelf.'' Jake: Hm, this shelf cabinet is blocked. I wonder why... "Blocked Cabinet" added to Truth Bullets Elle: ... Elle: Why specifically only the poison cabinets? Chris: I dunno, I'm not smart. Jake: There's an entire row of poisons missing. "Missing Poisons" added to Truth Bullets Chris: Let's go to the water park, the kitchens, and find the missing poisons later. Jake: Ok. Chris: He finally listened to me!! Elle: ... Elle: Are you finished with the first floor? Jake: Wait a moment. The chemical tubes have some liquid on the bottom. Chris: Strange. Jake: Strange?? Isn't the weapon obvious now? Chris: No. "Chemical Tubes" added to Truth Bullets Elle: ... Elle: I have a theory. Chris: What is it? Elle: ... Elle: Well, how is the killer able to rush all the way to the first floor and back without us noticing? Jake: Smart. "Elle's Hypothesis" added to Truth Bullets Dakota's Attempt at Doing Something Jake: Let's go Chris. We're going to the waterpark. Chris: Okay okay I'm coming!!!! Why is he rushing me so much?? '' Chris: ''As we passed by the original party room, Dakota rushed up to us. Amelia behind her. Amelia: You know it's not gonna work, right? You haven't investigated at all. Dakota: Why are you bossing me all of a sudden? Amelia: Just- Dakota: Hi Jake and Company. Chris: Do you really have to call us that? Dakota: Well, it looks like Jake is the head of you guys. Chris: That doesn't mean you have to call us "company"! Elle: ... Elle: You shouldn't be that mad. Dakota: Hehe, whatever. So, I'm trying to revive the party. Jake: Ha, are you kiddin' me?! Amelia: We're supposed to solve the crime scene! Chris: Well, did Leila agree? Dakota: No... Elle: ... Elle: We have a 2 hour limit. Dakota: Fine! I'll make a party for myself! Jake: Great. We're down to 10 people investigating. Chris: You know you keep leaving out the adults, right? So it's actually 13 of us investigating. Jake: Twelve. Chris: Ok, can we just get to the waterpark already? Jake: That's my intention in the first place until card-face interrupted us! Dakota: Hey! Jake: Tch, let's get going. Amelia: Bye you guys! Elle: ... Elle: See you. Jake: Hmph, we wasted 2 minutes of our investigation. Chris: Well, it's just 2 minutes our of our 100 minutes total. Jake: 120! How bad are you at math! Chris: Whatever. Don't you want to get to the water park? Jake: Then let's both stay quiet. Chris: We went to the water park. Jake: So, what's your need here? Elle: ... Elle: It seems like the slides have been used to ease the murder. Chris: How? Elle: ... Elle: Monokuma? MonoKingsley: Sorry! Monokuma' busy working, so I'll replace him for now. What's your need? Elle: ... Elle: Is there a schedule of when the water turns on? MonoKingsley: That's a strange question. Waterparks' slides usually keep their water on at all times, right? Elle: ... Elle: Well, is there? MonoKingsley: Yes. Can you read? Chris: That's rude. Chris: MonoKingsley handed us a sheet of paper. Chris: This was on the wall the whole time? MonoKingsley: Yeah. Jake: Oh, how did you even get to high school? Chris: The pool water runs during 9:00AM to 9:00PM. Did the killer use it to their advantage? "Water Park schedule" added to Truth Bullets Chris: Now the kitchen? Jake: Now the kitchen. Chris: We went to the mini kitchen first. Ginny: Hey there. Jake: Hi. Ginny: Well, aren't you going to ask me something? Jake: No. Ginny: Yeah but you're a detective. Jake: Before the crime scene, did you find anything suspicious? Ginny: Ah, yes. I saw David getting into a lot of coughing fits a few minutes before he died. Jake: Are you kidding me? Ginny: No. Chris: Well, if you told us earlier, we might've stopped the death. Ginny: Really? My bad. "Ginny's Discovery" added to a Truth Bullets Jake: (sighs) Now that we discovered how dim witted Ginny is, let's ask more people. Jake: Oi. Come here! Leila: Me?! Jake: Yeah, did you find any suspicious doing of anyone before the death occurred? Leila: No. Ask Dakota. She might know the answer. Chris: No, that's worse. Jake: Now your brain cells worked. Chris: Was that a compliment or an insult- Jake: Now I have to interview all the students. Elle:... Elle: There's a poison. Chris: Really? Chris: We ran to where Elle was pointing to. Jake: What does the poison label say?! Chris: There is no label. Jake: I do not allow you to be smarter than me!! Rebuttal Showdown >Random Truth Blade Jake: I'm your boss! You can't tell me off like that! Chris: Yo, chill dude! Jake: I'm a de-tective! Jake: Y-ou're just a lu-cky student! Jake: I wi-ll tea-ch you... Jake: And you-'ll be smart! Jake: You will listen, not speak! Jake: And by th-e way, we'r-e wast-ing time ADVANCE Chris: Are you saying I shouldn't talk? Chris: That's kinda dumb, y'know. Chris: By the way, we're like breaking all laws of DR by having the rebuttal showdown right now. Chris: How do I break fourth walls? Chris: I don't know. Chris: And, you're wasting time also! Chris: Just let me talk, alright!! Jake: I'm a de-tective! Jake: Y-ou're just a lu-cky student! Jake: I wi-ll tea-ch you... Jake: And you-'ll be smart! Jake: You will listen, not speak! >Random truth blade Chris: ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS! Break kinda xP Chris: Now that we got over it, why is the label gone? "Missing Label" added to Truth Bullets Elle: ... Elle: I know. Elle: ... Jake: What? Elle: The killer must've picked off the labels to prevent people knowing what poison it is. They might have disguised it as a normal drink. "Elle's Other Hypothesis" added to a Truth Bullets Jake: Look in the trash can. Chris: Aha a label! Let's get it! Jake: You get it. Chris: Why me? Jake: Well, average people seem to do these things. Chris: Zip it!! But fine! Chris: I quickly scooped up the label. Jake: It has a fingerprint on it. "Fingerprints" added to Truth Bullets Monokuma: Alright! Chris: Time is already up?! Monokuma: Yes. Yes. Chris: How did he hear me?! Monokuma: Well, the trial's after your sleep. I'm putting sleeping gas on y'all. Monokuma: Anyone who wakes up get hit by the NG Code Poison! Chris: What's that? Jake: It's probably a dumb threat. (Sighs) Nightie night. Chris: I never knew HOW much Chris: Could happen Chris: In two hours... Chapter 2 investigation end (Next update: The trial) Category:Blog posts